Letters from Batman's Intern
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: A girl becomes Batman's college intern and writes letters to her sister about it. Pure fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I decided to try my hand at letter stories. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **L.L.A.P**

 **~Laces**

Dear Genesis,

College is interesting. There's a lot of work yet a lot of free time. It's also very expensive and a lot of the jobs on campus conflict with my class time. I know. I know. You can spot me money easily, but I hate having to always rely on you. I'm in college now which means I'm a big girl. Besides, you work really hard for your money. Anyway, I'm going to start looking for an internship that hopefully pays. You know that I'm a hard worker so hopefully that'll show through. So that's pretty much all that's been up with me. How are you? Are you staying safe? You're in Ecuador right now, right? Or are you in Egypt? Sorry, I kinda forget. Anyway, how is it? Please stay safe.

Love,

Your Kid Sister Maria


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Genesis,

I GOT A PAYING INTERNSHIP! But oh my God, getting it was crazy! It was all because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or, I guess it was the right place at the right time.

Anyway, I was at the first national bank asking for a possible internship and they were really snooty and told me that they didn't need an English major and that if they were to even consider letting a student intern there, they would have to be a business major. A simple 'no' would have been fine. So I left the bank feeling a bit down in the dumps because I was having my weekly 'why am I an English Major again?' thought. Then I heard this groaning sound from one of the alleyways and when I peered in all I saw was this massive black figure on the ground. Well, I was curious so I approached the figure and I found out that it was a man. But not just any man, Genesis, it was Batman! I mean _the_ Batman! Just… BATMAN! I was face to face with the guy and he was bleeding from his stomach and looking kinda awful.

"Uh, do you want me to get you some help?" I asked him because, I mean, you don't just leave Batman bleeding out on the ground.

His fingers twitched to his utility belt, pressing a button but after the action was done, he passed out. So I was kinda just kneeling next to a lifeless corpse known as Batman in an alleyway and I had no clue what to do.

Luckily the Batmobile pulled up and I thought that one of his sidekicks was gonna be in it and just nod to me silently and drive away with him. But no! The car was completely empty! So I dragged Batman's lifeless corpse to the car and threw him in, then I sat in the driver's seat. I know I know, I only have a learners permit so technically me driving without a conscious adult in the car was illegal, but I deemed it an emergency.

When I looked down at the steering wheel, I realized that it was super different than the Honda in the driveway. I then screamed at the car because I was pretty frustrated. Suddenly the car just lit up and started to drive itself! Throughout the car ride I kept glancing over at Batman, checking his pulse and stuff 'cause I thought he might be dead.

He reminded me a lot of that one time you came home when you first started your job and was bleeding all over the place and I had to get you to the hospital.

So the car then stopped and the doors opened revealing this big ass cave. I mean, this thing was massive and there were computers and a giant penny and a mechanical t-rex! I jumped out of the car and dragged Batman's limp body out and looked for a place to put him. In the end, I dragged him to a fairly empty place in front of the computer and I didn't know what to do. So I started talking out loud,

"Hello? Anyone here? Batman needs some help and I dunno how to give medical attention. He's bleeding! Like, a lot!" I looked closer at Batman and saw that not only was he bleeding from his stomach but also from his head. I knelt next to him, took off my sweat shirt and started dabbing at the blood on his forehead.

"Batman, wake up! I need you to move your cowl so I can get to your wounds." I stated because I didn't want to just unmask him without him wanting me to. But, I figured I didn't have much time if it was a bad head injury, so I took of Batman's cowl and immediately started to tend to his forehead.

Luckily it wasn't too bad. You had it worse, I know that for sure. However he did need stitches, which I didn't have access to.

I pretty much freaked out while I continued to dab at the man's forehead.

I started pleading with unconscious Batman, trying to tell him to get up. I had no clue how to help him but the next thing I knew, something hard hit me on the head and everything turned to black.

When I came to, I had a massive headache and was laying in my bed.

That kinda freaked me out, not to mention I had a note written for me placed at the end of the bed saying:

 _Do not tell._

I had no clue what that meant, so I just figured that it meant I should keep the ordeal to myself and then I fell back to sleep.

So the banking internship was kinda scrapped so I went into Wayne Enterprises the next morning to check out an internship there. I dressed the best I could (I got a really nice but inexpensive dress at the thrift store. Please don't call me cheap)and then I took a taxi to the building. Have you ever been in the building of Wayne Enterprises? Because it is HUGE! Like, super huge.

So I walked into this massive elevator and ended up standing next to this really tall guy in a business suit. However, when I saw his face I couldn't believe it. It was Batman! It was the man who I saw under the cowl!

"Uh…" I stared up at the man and he looked down at me with a small expression of shock on his face.

"Hello, Ms. Colón. How are you feeling?" he asked me very cordially. It kinda freaked me out how he knew my name. I told him that I was alright but I was more concerned with how he was. He had a band aid on his forehead from where his injury was. He said that he was fine and apologized since apparently his son saw me, freaked out, then proceeded to knock me out. They found out who I was from my school I.D.

So he asked me if I was there to talk to him and I told him that I wasn't because I really didn't know who he was which seemed to surprise him. I told him how I was there to ask for an internship and he told me that I could talk to him about it in his office.

Turns out Batman is Bruce Wayne, as in, the guy who owns Wayne Industries! That Big-ass building? HE OWNS IT! I never really paid much attention to him when he was on T.V. so I didn't even realize it was him. He looked over my portfolio… AND THEN HE GAVE ME AN INTERNSHIP! I get paid and all I have to do is file paper work and help him out if he needs an extra hand. The only catch is even though I'm Bruce Wayne's Intern, I'm technically Batman's intern because all the paper work and shit is all for Batman and I need to do it in his Batcave. Apparently the person who usually did that sorta stuff went on vacation because Bruce felt like he was over working the guy. So now I'm the man's temporary replacement.

So… yeah. Crazy.

Whew, this letter was a lot longer than usual. Sorry if I bored you. Anyway, how are you? Keeping safe? I hope so.

Love,

Your Darling Little Sister Maria


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Genesis,

I'm writing this letter to you on about two hours of sleep.

So far the internship is going great. I'm getting paid fairly well and Bruce is pretty nice. He can get a bit broody and grumpy, but he still is nice.

The only problem I'm having is with the hours. From seven to seven I'm in the Batcave and then my first class starts at 9. Luckily I have been able to get some of my school work done while in the cave because I've been able to get through the paper work given to me fairly easily. I mean, a lot of it is just filing different paperwork about criminals who break out of Arkham and sorting out bills for property damage. I've also met Robin but he's not as nice as Bruce. The current Robin is Bruce's son, Damian. Damian is kind of a jerk. I mean, he's only eleven or something but he acts like he's so superior to everyone and he looks at me and sneers "Pennyworth was better."

Turns out I replaced a guy named Alfred Pennyworth who was their butler. He needed a vacation so Bruce paid for him to relax and go on a trip. I don't think Damian is taking the man leaving very well though. They must have had a good relationship.

Damian does have a dog though. This big massive Great Dane called Titus. For being this big massive scary looking thing, he is such a sweet dog and he keeps me company when I'm down in the cave alone.

The cave is so huge I'm surprised no one has accidentally stumbled upon it yet. There's also a robin costume in a glass case and part of me wants to ask about it but every so often Bruce will look at it with a sad expression, so I figured that it was a sore topic.

So all in all it's pretty good. Getting paid while adding a bit of spice to my life. School is kinda boring. I mean, I'm going to class and all, but I took a lot of general education courses that I needed to take and they're no fun. I don't understand why I'm forced to take classes that are not part of my major but still effect my GPA and cost money. Ugh. It's one of the things I hate about college. However I am taking a creative nonfiction class so that's pretty fun. It's when we write about real life but creatively. Sorta like memoires. Unfortunately my first paper for that class is due soon and I haven't even started it. But anyway, how are you? Have you made any new enemies? Whatever happened to that Wilson guy? I hope you're staying safe!

Love,

The Short One in the Family Maria


	4. Chapter 4

**I really enjoy writing as Maria. I created a tumblr for Maria if anyone wants to check it out.**

 **batmansintern. tumblr. com**

 **just take away the spaces :)**

 **Thank you and enjoy**

 **L.L.A.P**

 **~Laces**

Dear Genesis,

I got an A on my creative nonfiction paper! I wrote it about that one time we went to visit Titi Norma in Puerto Rico and trespassed on that old fort. We haven't visited her in a while. I miss the warm weather and the food and the Coqui frogs. We should really go back to Lares one day and surprise Titi Norma then just run and party all around Puerto Rico. Oh! And eat rice and beans and pork and plantains!

Anyway, aside from that my internship is going well. I met Nightwing for the first time and oh my god, Genesis, he is so HOT! Like super mega hot! His ass is fantastic and I feel bad staring at it but his spandex just forms to his butt so well.

He's really nice too! I was editing over my paper since my grammar isn't the best and he actually read over it and helped me! He's so sweet and even though he's too old for me, I know that he's not too old for you. I know, I'm gonna sound a lot like abuela, but I need to hook you two up! I'm pretty sure he's single and you could totally score him. Next time you come home I really need to set you two up. I'm trying to think of a ship name as I write this.

Aside from Nightwing, the paperwork for the internship is ridiculous. Not that there's too much, just that the amount of money spent on property damage is ludicrous! You'd think Bossman (my nickname for Bruce which he doesn't deny and actually answers to) would think before kicking down a door or smashing in a window. I told him that he might want to think about demolishing less things to save money and all he did was give me a rare smirk like it's funny how he spends thousands a month paying for property damage.

Also, I made a friend in college! I went to a ping pong tournament at school and met this girl named Stephanie who was in it. she's really cool and funny. She's only one year ahead of me but she's super nice. We hang out a lot during the day and I'm lucky she has yet to ask if I could hang out with her at night. She's also really really pretty.

So how's it going in China? How difficult was it for you to learn the language? Do you think this job is an easier one? Hope everything is okay and please stay safe.

Love,

Your Lil' Sis Maria


	5. Chapter 5

Maria,

I heard of Nightwing before. I've actually bumped into him on several occasions and will admit that his ass is nice to look at. He is a very nice man, but he's not for me. While you seem to search for extremes, I wouldn't mind a man more normal and average.

I am very glad to hear that you have made a friend. It was my hope that you would branch out more in college. I am tempted to ask why you went to a ping pong tournament in the first place, but I digress, knowing a very long winded and crazy story will follow suit if I do.

I miss Titi Norma and the family as well. Maybe when life settles we can visit them sometime.

As for China, it is very busy and filled with people. Of course, this is the type of atmosphere that I desire for my work so I'm not complaining. However, this is proving to be one of my longer jobs. One of the men I'm targeting is heavily guarded and elusive so I have to play my cards right with him.

As for the language, it was difficult to pick up compared to others, but I have gotten the hang of it. Interesting thing about this language is that I have to be careful on what sound in words I put emphasis on. Linguistically speaking, it is an interesting language.

How are your grades coming along? I know that you are enjoying your internship with Batman (though it still boggles me that that is your actual current internship) and I know that you are enjoying making a new friend, but grades are important. I am going to sound like abuela but remember how important grades are. I am happy to hear that you are doing well in Creative Nonfiction, much to my surprise since you seem to love writing nothing but imaginary lands. On that note, how is your novel coming?

Please be careful while at your internship. I trust Batman, but I do not want you getting hurt while with him. The man has multiple villains for a reason, and that was also one of the reasons why I was worried about you going to Gotham University in the first place. The crime rates make me worry.

It was great to hear from you while across the world and I await more of your letters. Have fun, work hard, and stay safe.

Love,

Genesis


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Genesis,

I'm happy to hear that you are doing well. I hope that your target becomes more easily accessible to you so you can finish your job. Wow, that sounds awful doesn't it? I don't even know the guy.

Anyway, my grades are fine. I'm maintaining a good B in most of my classes. I'm getting a lot of studying done in the cave when I'm finished filing stuff so I've been able to maintain good grades.

I think I might have helped Bossman solve a case in a really small way.

He was scratching his head about some guy he was trying to track down, Victor Zasazasaza or something like that (His last name was kinda weird). I was just sorta babbling and then I mentioned how he seemed to owe the docks a lot of money from all the property damage. Once I mentioned the docks he suddenly seemed to remember something. He didn't say anything, just jump into the Batmobile and was gone in what felt like two seconds.

I felt like I helped so I was pretty proud of myself. Maybe I made him think of a clue or something. Even if I didn't, I'd like to think I did help.

Damian still treats me like crap, which doesn't surprise me. I feel like that's his natural state around a lot of people the more I interact with him. He also likes to say that I act just as intolerable as Batgirl.

Now, that's someone I'd want to meet. I hear good things about the new Batgirl, other than Damian talking about how annoying she is.

If Damian thinks she's annoying, I'm guessing that she's probably a lot of fun.

Oh, speaking of a lot of fun, Stephanie and I went to the mall together. She seemed a little tired, but so was I so we drank some coffee at Starbucks and then walked around the mall some more. She's so cool. She bought some waffles, saying how they're her favorite food. How awesome is that? Aside from buying waffles we didn't really get much else, but we talked a lot about random stuff at school. Stephanie really is cool and also super pretty.

Aside from Stephanie, all my friends I've made have been during my internship. It's gotten to the point that I chat with Nightwing enough that I think we can consider ourselves friends. Bruce is more of a boss than a friend and Damian is more of an acquaintance.

I've met some people at school but no one I've really become much friends with. But as I see it, the less friends I have, the more I can focus on studying. That sounds kinda awful but with my internship and school work, having a big social life would be a bit stressful and hard. I'm lucky I can hang out with Steph since we both seem to have busy schedules.

Anyway, have you been able to get your target yet? Do you know where the next place you're needed will be? Any chance you'll be around Gotham soon?

I love you and I promise I'll keep my grades up and stay safe.

Love,

Your Completely Responsible and Safe Sis Maria


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Genesis,

I am currently writing to you in a very stiff and uncomfortable hospital bed. Don't worry, I'm fine and Bruce is paying my medical bills. He's really nice about that.

I guess I should explain why I'm at the hospital in the first place.

It had been a stressful day and all I wanted to do was sleep. My morning class was cancelled so I thought I'd get more sleep than usual. That's when my dorm fire drill went off. So, in my superman pajamas and my old Rain Forest café t-shirt, I followed the masses out of my building to wait to go back inside. However the fire drill in every dorm was going off and then some guy stood above us all on a stand and started talking about fear in college students and shit.

I feel stupid because I did paperwork on him but I didn't realize he was one of Batman's rogues until the guy put on the scarecrow mask.

I remember muttering "shit" then I noticed the crazed man pulling out some sort of gas gun.

I screamed at everyone to hold their breath but I don't think I shouted early enough for the people around me to react.

I held my breath and sprinted away and a handful of people followed my lead. Unfortunately, a lot of people also got gassed.

After that all hell broke loose. One moment I almost made it back into the dorm and the next some girl had me tackled and she was strangling me. I punched her in the face and got her off of me, but then I was attacked by more people. I kicked and hit as much as I could. But there were a lot of people, one me and I was eventually knocked unconscious.

When I woke up my hearing in my right ear was gone (again, I know I have bad luck with that), I had a black eye, a bruised lip, two cracked ribs, scratches and bruises generally all over, and a broken arm.

Scarecrow is back in Arkham and I'm better except my ear still hurts and I can't really hear out of it (But you know I'm pretty used to that). My arm is still in a cast and my ribs are better too.

Bruce wants me to rest in the hospital more though because he's worried about me hurting myself. I try not to push myself so he doesn't worry so much.

Bruce kinda reminds me of Tio Ramon. Y'know, minus the pot belly and the hilarious laugh.

It's actually kinda nice to have someone looking after me a bit. I mean, obviously I got you and the family, but when I'm at college, I'm pretty much on my own. I've gotten myself through colds and fevers without anyone holding my hand. I feel really independent when I can do that all on my own.

But, it's still nice to be visited in the hospital. I didn't really expect anyone to keep my company in the hospital. Nightwing sometimes drops by and smuggles me in ice cream. Even Robin drops by! It's usually to throw an insult at me but some company is better than none at all.

I hope you're doing alright. Here I am complaining but I'm sure you've had it worse. I remember you telling me how you patched up gunshot wounds on yourself with no one around. I mean, that's badass!

Anyway, I hope you're safe wherever in the world you are. Please be careful.

Love,

Your Busted Up Sister Maria


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Genesis,

I'm out of the hospital and doing fine. I'm pretty much healed, but I just got some small scars and most of my hearing is back in my right ear.

I currently have some down time in the cave. It's a bit chilly here but that's just because I made the mistake of wearing a t-shirt inside the cave. Brrr is it cold.

Anyway, I met a guy named Tim today. He's the third robin and the current Red Robin. I know, Red Robin? He seriously named himself after a food chain? Well, yeah. He did. Or maybe he didn't, but I think it's too much of a coincidence.

Regardless of his weird name, he's a funny guy. I guess if I had to describe him in one word, it would be dork. I mean, at first he comes off as all cool but then he opens his mouth and say something incredibly dorky. But he's dorky in an endearing way.

He seemed confused why I was in the cave but Bossman vouched for me and everything was alright. Then we started talking about Dungeons and Dragons and, well, we just nerded out for a while.

Okay, maybe I'm also a bit of a dork.

Other than meeting Tim, Steph and I have still been hanging out a lot. She visited me several times in the hospital and kept me company. She helped me with the work I was missing in class and brought me some coloring books and crayons (no, Genesis, I am not a child. Coloring books are perfect for hand eye coordination and a slew of other important smart skill building thingys). She's really nice and we're becoming really good friends. Mostly we just joke around and do school work together but I really like spending time with her. She's just one of those people who are really easy to gravitate to. She's also beautiful. Like, really really pretty.

Anyway, how are you? I hope that you're staying safe. Anything exciting going on where you're at? Please just stay safe, I really don't want you to get hurt.

Love,

Your Mostly Healed Sister Maria


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Genesis,

You would never guess who I met today oh my God! I didn't meet a bird! I didn't meet a plane! I met mother-freakin' SUPERMAN! SUPERMAN! And he came to the cave while bossman was away, so I had a full out conversation with him!

He just flew in and then looked at me really confused and was like "hello"

I said Hi while I just kinda stared at him in awe. I mean one moment I was organizing some old files and then the next I was feet away from one of the most powerful beings on the planet!

He then said he was looking for Batman and I tried to be all professional and told him Batman was out on a stakeout at the Ice Burg lounge.

He nodded then asked me who I was, but it wasn't in an angry way or anything. He seemed genuinely curious, not to mention friendly.

I told him that I was Maria Isabella Colón and that I was Batman's intern. I was also trying to not hyperventilate while talking to him (but I didn't tell him that even though I'm pretty sure I was mindlessly babbling stuff).

He called me Ms. Colón and said that it was a pleasure to meet me, all polite and smiley. He then shook my hand and I told him that it was a pleasure to meet him too. I was trying to calm down but oh my God I was freaking out on the inside. I was trying not to shake in excitement.

HE SHOOK MY HAND!

He said that he'd just wait until Batman came back so we just had this nice conversation and Superman is really amazing. Everything Lois Lane wrote about him was true.

Bossman then came back, grumpier than usual and he and Superman talked about Justice League Business while I went back to organizing paperwork.

Superman talks to Bruce pretty informally and acts all nice and jovial while Bruce treats him pretty cold. I don't think Superman cares though. I have a feeling that Superman understands that Bruce doesn't crack a smile often.

Before Superman left, he actually turned around and said goodbye to me! It was pretty awesome.

Anyway, that's been the only exciting thing so far. I'm still hanging out with Stephanie. She's just amazing and beautiful. And funny. And smart. She's just perfect.

How have you been? Where have you been? I am counting down the days for thanksgiving break so I'll get to see you. I hope you're safe.

Love,

Your Superman Fangirl of a Sister Maria


	10. Chapter 10

Maria,

I will admit that I am a tad jealous of you since you met Superman. I am happy that he also lived up to what you imagined he would be like. I remember when you used to tape news clippings of Superman articles in our room when we were little and you'd throw a towel around your neck pretending to be Supergirl.

You tend to mention this Stephanie girl a lot. I understand that you two are close friends, but I am just pointing out that you tend to write about her a lot.

I'm just letting you know because even though I don't mind, if you're writing letters to abuela she might start to get concerned.

Anyway, I am glad to hear that everything is going well for you. I am also grateful that you are recovering well after the incident that landed you in the hospital. I still get so worried thinking about all of the crazies that are living in that city. I wish you went to a rural college but I know that you won't change your mind, stubborn sister of mine.

My work has been decent. I got mistaken as a superhero in some small town in France a few weeks back, but it was actually kind of cool. I should say, I just did what I was paid to do but ended up saving some kidnapped girl in the process. They started calling me Maîtresse Des Ombres or something along those lines.

Now I'm in Mexico, so I am technically closer to you than usual. At least there's not a body of water separating us. Mexico is fairly nice. Of course I'm not in Mexico for decent business but you know how it goes for me. I heard of a prostitution ring that I might break up while waiting to get more info for my target.

I am very excited for my upcoming vacation so I can spend Thanksgiving with you. I'll be sure to bring some food with me since I know you'll be busy and might not get much cooked.

I trust that you are keeping your grades up and doing well in your academics.

I love you and please make sure to get some rest when you can. Not to mention be nice to your boss. I have a feeling that you are but just be careful with his things. We're not all billionaires (I know how you have a tendency to break things by accident).

Love,

Genesis


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Genesis,

I am sorry for talking about Stephanie a lot. I guess it kinda showed through in my writing how I was sorta developing a crush on her, but she's straight so I wouldn't have much of a chance anyway (Not to mention that I'm not even quite sure where I am on the whole sexuality spectra). But thanks for giving me the heads up about abuela. I haven't written to her yet but if I did, I'd most likely mention Steph.

Anyway, Steph and I have still been hanging out and now that the school year has been winding down a bit due to break approaching, I've had a bit more free time.

Mostly Steph and I walk around the city but guess what? I made another friend!

See, I was walking around by myself since Steph said she had a really late night studying so she wanted to get some sleep, so I was just walking on my own. I know you say it's safe to stay in numbers, but I figured nothing was wrong with just meandering around. I know how to handle myself if someone were to try something, so I wasn't that worried.

I walked into the Starbucks, got some coffee and then sat down at a chair and started to write in my notebook. After writing some I got writers block so I started reading the Hobbit because I wanted to read the book before I saw the movie (maybe we can watch it together when you come over for Thanksgiving).

So there I was just sitting in the starbucks when I heard the voice just go,

'The hobbit, huh?' which snapped me out of the book. There stood this tall guy who looked like a bear. I mean like, he wasn't scruffy, but my god was he just… big. He had muscles but also some pudge here or there. He just looked like he could fall on a person and the unfortunate person would just break.

He had black hair with this strange white tuft in the front, which I've only seen in older men, but this guy was younger. Like, maybe your age.

So I was just staring at this guy, wondering if I knew him or if he just wanted to point out the title of the book I was reading.

I looked at the book, just to affirm that I indeed was reading the hobbit, then said,

'Uh yeah. The Hobbit.' The guy smirked at me (no not a smile, it was a smirk… it was kinda charming… but it was a smirk and not a smile) and then he asked if he could sit with me.

I stuttered out a 'sure' and he just took the seat across from me while holding his coffee in his hand. I saw that on the cup his name was written. It said **JASON**. The barista put a little heart next to the name and I understood why.

The man was handsome, in a rough-mountain-man-without-a-beard sort of way.

I'm gonna write out the rest of the conversation I had with this guy as best as my memory serves.

'So have you seen the movie yet?' he asked.

'No I want to read the book before I see the movie.'

'That sounds like a good approach. Hate to ruin it for you though, the book and the movie differ a lot.'

'I'll be sure to keep that in mind.'

'I see you walking around a lot with a girl I know. I'm taking it you're friends with Stephanie?' he questioned and this made me feel less uncomfortable. I was a bit weirded out how he was just talking to me out of the blue, but the fact that he knew Stephanie just eased me concern a little bit.

I told him that yes, Stephanie and I were friends, and he laughed then sipped at his coffee.

'That's great. She doesn't seem to have a lot of friends. Steph and I go way back. We sorta work together sometimes. Anyway, my name's Jason.'

'I could guess from your coffee cup.'

'So I'm taking it your name is Makenzie?' he questioned, looking at my own starbucks cup, which made me laugh.

'No I guess the person didn't hear me right. My name's Maria.'

'Wow, they were way off.' He and I laughed and then we just sorta continued talking.

It was nice talking to Jason but something was weird with him. I don't know exactly what it was but I felt like he was hiding something from me or… something. I don't know. I guess I'm just being paranoid.

So, Jason and I talked and then when we split ways, he said that he'd be seeing me around. So, I made another friend! Whoo!

That's awesome that you were mistaken as some sort of superhero in France! I also wish you luck in Mexico and please stay safe.

I promise that I won't break anything while I'm in the Batcave. I mean, it's stuff almost all made out of Kevlar and metal. How can I break something like that?

Love,

The Anna to Your Elsa, Maria


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Genesis,

Things at my internship need to stop being so breakable. I mean, almost everything in that goddamned cave is fragile and I don't know why! Isn't it supposed to be sturdy or something? I mean, he's Batman! He should keep things all durable, and the fragile stuff should be put into strong things. But nooooooo. His giant ass computer? Breakable. All that glass in the trophy room? Breakable. The stand for his giant ass penny? Also breakable.

I mean, one thing happens and then _everything_ is broken. How is that even possible? It shouldn't be possible.

Okay, so in case you couldn't guess, I broke some stuff. Basically, I accidentally broke the stand for the giant penny, which caused the giant penny to break a shit load of other things.

I got reprimanded big time.

Once Batman found out I could tell that he was trying not to yell. He spoke to me in an alarmingly calm voice explaining how I was going to learn from this horrible incident.

I had to clean up the mess (broken glass sucks) which took me hours, and now I'm not allowed in the trophy room.

I also have to scrape the bat shit off of the ground in the cave. You know how many bats live in that cave? It's like it rains guano in that cave.

And that's not the end of my 'learning from my mistakes' regiment. I also have to wash all the costumes.

Do you know how smelly those costumes are at the end of the day?

For the past week they've been tracking Killer Croc in the sewers. The SEWERS! I hate the stench of sewers. It's like poop and vomit and spoiled milk and rotten eggs with hints of other nasty odors that you can't even describe.

And blood stains are hard to get out of clothes too. I mean, I remember you complaining about how difficult blood is to get out of clothes but now I understand on a whole new level.

Damian gets joy at throwing his costume at my face while saying, 'Make sure to get all the stains out, intern.' For a kid, he can drive me crazy sometimes.

None the less, I can't imagine this Alfred guy trying to cope with all the work. It's just hard to believe that a poor old man had to do what I'm doing now.

I hope he's enjoying his vacation. He deserves all the relaxation in the world.

Dick was telling me about Alfred while I was cleaning the bat poop up. Apparently the guy did almost all the chores in the cave, including washing the costumes. However, he said that Alfred was really part of the family. But he was also pretty sure that Alfred was enjoying his well-deserved vacation.

Aside from almost completely destroying the cave and washing acrid smelling costumes, the internship has been going well.

I've been organizing paperwork really well and balancing school work with it well too. I've actually been learning a lot here about criminology, the court system, and science. Who'd a thunk it, right?

Aside from school and the internship life's been good with Steph and Jason. Granted, I've never hung out with the two of them at the same time, but it's still cool hanging out with them. Steph and I shop around the mall while Jason usually bumps into me at the Starbucks and talks to me about books. He's surprisingly really well read for a non-bearded mountain man.

It's weird though, when I mentioned him to Steph she looked kinda surprised and unnerved and she asked me what he did when we met. I just told her that we drank coffee and talked about books and she just nodded then smiled at me saying that he could be a 'weird guy'. I didn't know about that for sure but he did get pretty passionate when we discussed philosophy. I dunno if I agree a lot with his views, but he does raise good points and questions.

Jason is a pretty cool guy, but there's still moments when there's something about him that makes me curious. I dunno what it is about him, but there's something that makes me feel like he's not telling me everything. Like he's talking to me for a different reason other than talking about literature and thinking viewpoints.

Steph is different. When I hang out with Steph, everything just feels perfect. Well, like I said multiple times before, she is pretty perfect.

Anyway how are you? Thanksgiving Break is just around the corner and I'm making a turkey! You're gonna love it.

Love,

You're Slightly Clumsy Sis Maria


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Genesis,

It was so great seeing you over the break and it kinda hurt to see you go again. But it was so wonderful getting to see you after so long and I'm happy that you liked the turkey I cooked. I got the recipe from a friend of Nightwing's. And your cranberry sauce was so good! I dunno how you do it.

So… I guess I should get to the bulk of what this letter is gonna be about. It's going to be about Jason.

Because Jason… wasn't who he seemed.

So a few days ago I was back at the Starbucks and I ran into Jason.

Jason smirked at me, like he usually did, and then started talking to me about the book Catcher in the Rye.

We discussed what it meant to be a "phony" and whether or not the main character Holden had a point in the book or if he was just a whiny bitch (I stood half and half on the matter but that's not the point).

Jason asked me if I knew how to fight. Just really out of the blue. I told him that I only knew some stuff but nothing advanced. I said that I learned what little I knew about fighting from my sister (you, obviously).

He then seemed interested in you but I didn't tell him much because I know your job isn't the best thing to tell people.

I just told him that you were a traveling free spirit.

So he nodded and then told me that I should be careful. Just careful in general because he said he had been hearing bad things on the streets about young girls getting abducted.

It was a good feeling, knowing that I had a friend concerned about me, but I told him that I would be fine and I was safe when I walked around the city.

He gave me this look, the type of look you give me when you don't believe me, and then he just nodded and said that he wanted to tell me because he was worried.

We continued talking about the Catcher in the Rye book but I couldn't help feeling a bit paranoid with what Jason said to me.

I went to the cave that night, did the paperwork, scraped the bat poop off the floor, washed the stinky costumes, then drove back to my dorm.

That's when some… stuff started to happen. I parked my car in the lot and on my walk home I felt myself get grabbed.

I fought back, I promise I did. It wasn't for a lack of trying at all, but there were two big guys, one me, and they had chloroform.

So I was unconscious and when I came to, I was in some warehouse with zip ties around my wrist. When I looked around I saw a group of guys yelling and arguing how their product lacked a lot this week and then some other guy started talking about how it was hard to find girls alone on the streets.

I must've been the only one they had caught for the night, which made me feel pretty stupid.

I must have coughed or made a movement or something because they then realized that I was awake.

They sauntered over to me and I said hello which they must have found funny because they laughed, then said 'hello' to me back. I then said,

'soooo why exactly am I here?' to which one of the men replied,

'You're our cargo. We're gonna auction you off tomorrow.' That was fairly unnerving. The thought of being sold. I mean, the fact that they were planning on putting a price on my life. I didn't think I'd ever want to hear how much someone was willing to pay for my livelihood.

Not to mention, I thought this only happened to girls who looked like supermodels. I mean, you know I have pretty good self-confidence but I know I'm not much to look at. I haven't gained the freshman fifteen but I'm close, I have dark bags under my eyes even if I do manage a good amount of sleep and my hair gets really frizzy really easily.

So anyway, I was unnerved and asked them why they took someone so meh looking like me and they laughed again and told me that they'd take who they could get. One of the guys also said that I would most likely go for a lot since I looked 'excotic' so… I guess that was one of those times when being Puerto Rican wasn't so cool.

I didn't really know what else to say to the men. I sat there and then asked if I could be let go and they could try to catch me some other day, which was a stupid question but it didn't hurt to ask.

That caused them to laugh hysterically and they said no, I would not be let go.

They then turned around and walked out of the room, telling me that they'd come to get me in a few hours when they would start prepping me for the auction.

Once they left I did that trick that you taught me to break zip ties if they're around your wrists. I never thought that I'd need to use it, but I'm so happy you taught it to me.

From there I ran to the door, but it was locked. That's when another thing you taught me came in handy. I used a board that I broke apart to pick the lock (like when we would get into trouble when we were little), and then the door just swung open.

I was pretty proud of myself, and then quickly ran out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I was in one main hallway and I picked to go right, hoping that it would lead me to an exit.

I was lucky because it did and when I swung the exit door open, I was in shock. You see, it turns out that I wasn't in a warehouse at all. I was on a boat! And what was worse, there were several men standing on the deck where I had stumbled onto. They turned to look at me when they heard me open the door.

Swiftly closing it, I tried to look for another exit. It appeared that the boat was still in the bay, so I planned that if I could find an empty part of the deck and jump overboard, I could swim the rest of the way to Gotham.

However, the men on the deck started to chase after me and there weren't many places to hide.

I beat up the first guy who grabbed me pretty good. I aimed for his jaw and temple to knock him out. I also aimed for the weak points, like you taught me. However, it wasn't enough. There was five men and even though I took down about two, I still had three others holding me down.

Then I recognized one of the men who kidnapped me standing over me while I was pinned down. He stomped on my stomach and said that he would have to discipline me before the auction.

It was possibly one of the scariest things anyone has ever said to me, because you should have seen the look in his eyes. He was _excited_ to do whatever he was going to do to me. And I knew that whatever he had planned, it was not going to be fun for me.

That's when all hell broke loose. The light in the hall flickered off and then I heard these loud grunts and groans and popping sounds followed by screams. It took me a moment to realize that those popping sounds I was hearing were bones breaking.

I then felt someone grab me and start running back to the exit where I had gone the first time.

I was outside where I could see the figure who grabbed me more clearly. He was wearing a red helmet that fit tightly to his head, jeans, boots, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket.

He jumped overboard, holding me tightly in his grip and then when he surfaced from the water, he ordered in a gruff voice to hold onto him tightly as he swam.

I did as told, not wanting to argue with who I hoped was my rescuer, and after some time he got us to a boat that was floating closer to shore.

He threw me onto the boat and then collapsed onto the floor of the small vessel.

He was panting heavily for a few seconds, and then I felt his eyes on me.

'You're so stupid.'

'What?' I questioned and he just shook his head and then moved to the wheel so he could drive the boat back to shore.

It was a silent ride back to shore since I was still in some shock about what happened. How I was grabbed and taken and almost sold and the look in that one man's eyes.

Once we reached the docks the man who rescued me tied up the boat and then helped me onto my feet.

We got some looks from the people there but they didn't bother to say or do anything.

The man then brought me to a van in which he lifted me into and he got into the back as well.

I know what you're thinking, how getting put into the back of a van sounds like a bad situation. But it wasn't.

The guy handed me dry clothes that were a little big but would still fit. He turned his back to give me some privacy as I changed.

He asked me if I was done changing and I said yes. He turned around and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around me and then the two of us sat on the ground of the van.

'you scared?' he asked me. I nodded and said,

'yes. A little bit.'

'that's understandable.' He said but then shook his head. 'I still can't believe that you're such an idiot.'

'why do you keep saying that?' I inquired and he laughed but it was a bitter one.

'Because I told you to be careful and then hours later you get your ass kidnapped.' I was confused but before I could ask him what he meant, he took off his helmet.

I recognized his face as Jason's. I couldn't help but question, 'Jason?' just in case the guy had a twin or something, but he nodded.

'In the flesh. You see, when I heard Batman had himself an intern, I had to check you out and see what you were like.' He chuckled, this time the laugh sounding a bit nicer. 'You're a good person, Maria. When I heard about the kidnappings, I knew how you tended to walk alone often. That's why I warned you about it. Guess my warning didn't really work.' He said (at least that's along the lines of what I remember him saying).

I told him that I was jumped in the car lot, and that I did try to be safe while on the streets. I just didn't expect my college parking lot to be that dangerous.

He laughed, saying that Gotham was a ruthless place, but then I guess he noticed how nervous I looked. I really was afraid. Even though I knew I didn't have to be afraid anymore, I still was.

Jason asked me if I wanted to rest. He said that he had a safe house nearby where I could sleep.

I told him that if it wasn't too much trouble, I would like that. When I thought about it, my dorm didn't seem like a safe place at that moment.

Jason said it wasn't any trouble, and moved to the front of the van, driving us back to his safe house.

It didn't take long to get there, or maybe I zoned out for most of the ride, but Jason led me to the door and once inside, he showed me to a bed, which I quickly fell asleep on.

Once I woke up, Jason said that it was almost six, and asked if I wanted to call Bruce and tell him I couldn't make it that night. I said that I'd be fine and that I should go.

Jason said that he would drive me, which I accepted and he drove me to work.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask Jason, but I wasn't up to talk about them. I still felt sluggish and confused.

Once we reached the manor, Jason asked me if I was sure I was going to be alright.

I told him that I was fine. I waved goodbye as I got out of the van and I went to my job, trying to look as calm and normal as possible.

The night went on as usual, with me organizing paperwork and files while washing costumes and so on. However, someone noticed that I wasn't myself. Well, Bruce probably noticed but left it be. However, Damian said something.

He said that I was not acting like myself and then asked me if something had happened. He then told me quickly after his question that he was 'merely curious.' Like he didn't want me to know that he was concerned about my well-being.

I told him that I would be fine and that I just had a very stressful few hours.

Damian nodded but clearly didn't buy what I told him. However, Bruce then asked why someone else dropped me off and if something had happened to my car.

I said that my car was fine but that I had stayed at the friend's house and he decided to drive me over. That's when Bruce just turned to me and said,

'You look like you are still in distress from whatever happened to you. You should know very well that we can tell you have been through something.'

I didn't know what else to say other than the truth. I told them what happened about the ship and Jason and both Bruce and Damian listened to every word.

When I mentioned Jason, both seemed surprised but they still listened intently to what happened to me. When I was finished, Bruce said that he would contact Jason and ask him if he could pick me up and take me to my dorm. Bruce said that it was obvious I needed some rest.

So, Bruce called, talked with Jason, and then Jason came and picked me up and took me to my dorm. He made sure to walk me to my building and told me that if I needed anything, I could give him a call. He handed me a piece of paper with what I assumed was his number on it.

I had so many questions to ask Jason, like how he knew Bruce and why he was a super hero of some sort. However I didn't want to ask him questions at that time. I still felt paranoid and haunted by the look of that one man's eyes on the ship.

I said 'thank you for everything' gave him a hug, and the made my way to my dorm room.

I was exhausted and I must have slept for hours. I was lucky I didn't miss much in my classes.

So, that's been what's up with me. what's up with you? I'm hoping that everything's been going better with you than it has been with me. Wow this letter is definitely a long one. Sorry about that. I love you! And I can't wait to see you again.

Love,

Your Kind of an Idiot Sis Maria


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Maria,

Ay Dios mio you make me so scared. You need to pick up a martial arts class as soon as possible. Hell, ask Dick or Jason or even Bruce to teach you. And carry around pepper spray and a pocket knife with you at all times, I don't care what your school's weapon policy is.

You're not stupid though, Maria. You're young, you're naïve, and you want to see the good in everything. However you aren't stupid. I've known you too long to know whether or not you are stupid.

I also want you to know that what happened isn't your fault. You couldn't help being attacked. You were in a parking lot which you assumed was a safe place since it was on your campus.

Please, just because I want you to be safe, don't let any fear take over. You remember the first few months of my job and how difficult it was for me to see the horrors of this world. My reaction was the same reason I wanted you to see more good in life than the bad. I envy your optimism and I want you to keep it.

Now, as for this man, the one with his crazy eyes, send me a sketch and description of him. No if, ands, or buts, send me all the information you can remember about him. I'm currently looking into the human trafficking auctioning ring on a boat in and around Gotham despite being away. Once I find the men who took you, they are dead. And the guy with the look in his eyes, I'm going to break him slowly and make sure he feels every pop of his bones breaking. I'll keep him from passing out from the pain, and finally once he feels like he doesn't have the will to live anymore, I will kill him. _Nobody_ is ever allowed to look at my sister like that and scare her. _Nobody_ is allowed to do that to you and get away with it.

Anyway, please stay as safe as possible. I hope you spend more time with Jason and Stephanie, they both sound like they care about you and I feel better when you are in that hell of a city with another person who wants you to be safe. Not to mention I also would prefer it if you didn't walk around alone often.

I knew your description of Jason sounded familiar, he's Red Hood, right? I almost ran into him on several occasions. I've been told be some associates that we would either get along well or horribly.

Everything on my end has been normal. Well, as normal as my life can be. I am writing to you currently on a plane to California. I'll make sure to send you a souvenir. I know how much you like California. Maybe when life gets less hectic and you finish college I can take you there.

Please stay safe and be careful. I only nag like this because I love and care about you.

Love,

Genesis


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating as much my Job is in full swing so im a tad busy.**

 **L.L.A.P**

 **~Laces**

Dear Genesis,

So I took up your advice and Jason has been teaching me basic self-defense. I was actually kinda nervous to ask him but he seemed more than willing to teach me and also wouldn't let me pay him.

He hasn't taught me anything crazy intense like what you can do, but he has taught me more than you have already taught me. He actually seemed surprised by what I already knew how to do and further interrogated me about you.

Don't worry, I didn't tell him what you really did,

I just said that you were really good at karate.

Anyway, for about an hour a day I work with Jason and then he drops me off at the Manor and then picks me up. I told him he didn't have to do that and that I could drive myself, but he said that after what happened he'd feel better if he knew I was getting from point A to point B.

I've also been spending some nights at his place when I'm pretty much dozing off in his car and it's a weekend.

He seems really worried about me, but I'm happy that he cares.

I've also been hanging out with Steph a lot. She still looks a bit worried when I mention the amount of time I spend with Jason. I still don't know why. Maybe she knows that Jason is a vigilante.

I still haven't looked up what vigilante Jason is yet. By the way that Bruce and Dick act around him, I'm not sure if I want to know.

Speaking of Dick, he and I have occasionally hung out too! Once he actually walked around the mall with Steph and I. Apparently Steph knows Dick too. Small world, right? I guess really pretty and perfect people flock together and I was just really lucky to get stuck between them.

Hanging out with them has been really cool but don't worry. I am keeping my grades up. So far I'm holding a good B in every class except for creative nonfiction, which I got an A in so far (surprise surprise)!

That's about it on what's new with me. How is California? I bet it's pretty awesome.

Please stay safe when there. I know you're stronger and tougher than I am but I still worry. Have fun though!

Love,

Your College Student of a Sis Maria

P.S. I attached a sketch of the guy who looked at me weirdly on the back of this letter. Please don't stain too much of your clothes when hurting him because stains like that are really hard to get out of clothes.


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Genesis,

Winter break is coming up, which means I am prepping for Finals. People always make this huge deal about how awful studying for finals is but I have yet to feel hit by the 'oh no cram studying' panic yet. Hopefully it's not much of a big deal.

In the meantime my self-defense classes with Jason have been going pretty well. I mean, Jason is a pretty tough teacher. I mean, he's a cool guy but when he's in teacher mode and he knows I can do something, he pushes until I can accomplish it.

It's not bad, but he has punched me in the face thinking that I'd block and I wasn't fast enough.

Just thinking back to it, it's actually kinda funny. I mean, one moment his fist was flying towards my face and the next he's freaking out apologizing and then grabbing a pack of ice.

I had a black eye for a while though. Bossman flipped out when he saw it and I had to explain to him that it was because we were training and I wasn't fast enough when trying to block.

Speaking of Bossman, the internship has been going pretty well. It's just been an adventure of filing and straightening up and every once in a while I have to grab the med kit because they're bleeding out from some place on their body.

Damian is slowly gaining some respect for me. I mean, yeah, he still calls me names and such but I think he treats everyone like that. He treats me nicer than he does to Tim, so I guess that's an improvement.

Also, something cool about training is that I'm losing weight! My arms are getting toned-ish and I dropped a dress size! I'm an 8 now! WOOO!

Steph and I have studied on and off for finals together but so far final studying is great!

Love,

Your Totally prepared for Finals Sister Maria


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Genesis,

Finals are hell. I am dead. There is no hope for life on this earth. There is only periodic fifteen minutes of sleep and words. So many words.

Love,

Your Struggling to See Hope in thid Dark and Curel World Sis Maria


	18. Chapter 18

**It has been awhile, but Winter break has given me some time to write :D**

Dear Maria,

Best of luck and do not worry. I know that you cannot be killed by finals. Please be careful and don't be afraid to ask for time off at your internship so you can have more time for studying. I am sure Mr. Wayne would understand. Keep up the good work and try to stay positive.

Love,

Genesis


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Genesis,

FINALS ARE OVER THANK THE LORD! It was literally like battling my way through hell. I wanted to die! I think I did well on all of my finals, though. I didn't take time off from my internship, but Dick would sometimes go down to the cave and quiz me on my studies and made me some flash cards. He's so nice.

Steph and I both were freaking out about finals. It seriously was super stressful. Steph said that her late night job had been cutting into her studying time and that sometimes she could study on the job but not much. I felt so bad because at least I was lucky enough to have Dick helping me out with my studying.

But I think she did well on her finals. When we were studying together she was remembering a lot of info taught in her class.

So, now it's winter break. WOO! Christmas is around the corner that means candy canes and hot chocolate and Christmas trees! I still have my internship but it should be a lot less stressful now that I don't have school for a while.

Are you going to be able to make it home for Christmas? I know that sometimes you are busy and can't make it home, so if not I completely understand. However I will keep the Christmas tree up until you come home. I'll buy a real one and have the fake one up in both rooms. So even if the real one dies I can still keep up the fake one. It'll be awesome! Also I'll leave some grass under your bed for Dia de Los Tres Reyes Magos. I know I'm too old to believe in the three kings but you know, I'm just used to doing it now. Don't worry the next morning I'll leave some presents under your bed, I won't keep the grass there and let it get all dirty.

I also hope that crime slows down a bit so Bossman isn't so overworked. We're coming close to Christmas so surely people are filled with tidings of comfort and joy.

Anyway, how are you? Are you staying safe? Where are you now? Oh, also, I realized that you share a bit of a resemblance to Carmen Sandiego. Isn't that funny? It's like, instead of singing,

 _Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego_ , I'm singing, _Where in the world is Genesis Colón._

It's kinda weird, but it is surprisingly catchy.

Anyway, I love you and make sure to stay safe.

Love,

Your geek of a sister Maria


End file.
